


Chatot

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Death Dex [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2





	Chatot

“Help me please.”

“I'm over here.”

Come closer.

We are so hungry.

“Please hurry.”

Just a little further.

“Just a little further.”

Thank you trainer.

You were too trusting.

So now we can eat.

Thank you.

“Thank you.”

 

“... It imitates human speech.”


End file.
